Dragons of Kansas
by FRMcL
Summary: The Winchesters finish sending a demon to Hell, when weird stuff starts to happen. Sam's craving meat. Castiel's not around and the apocalypse draws near. The boys start to get desperate as they look less human. There's a long road ahead of them that will take them literally through Hell.
1. Chapter 1

_One night, after a particularly tricky dealing with some demons, the boys don't feel quite right but not bad or ill enough to worry themselves with it. Little did they know everything was about to change…_

Sam threw his duffel bag in one of the beds and placed his laptop on the table. He sighed. "Ugh, man! I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Dean yelled at his brother before taking the empty bed and turning on the TV.

Sam waved his hand "Yeah, yeah." He closed the door and started undressing. He looked in the mirror; he admitted he didn't look good but it had been tough with these demons so he dismissed it and relaxed under the hot water. After 10 minutes he stepped out drying his hair with a towel.

Outside Dean had turned off the TV as he found nothing interesting on it and he took out his guns and cleaning set entertaining himself with the task at hand

"Hey!" Sam said as he sat next to his brother. "I was thinking... You wanna grab a bite?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I think I saw a diner down the road." putting his disassembled guns aside Dean stood from his place on the bed. "Finish those while I take a quick shower, will ya Sammy? Then we'll go get some grub." The shorter Winchester said as he walked into the bathroom.

Sam thought about their case meanwhile he disassembled the guns. It had been easy. Just your average demonic possession by lower rank demons. But then again, it hadn't. He had felt like there was something off about the whole thing but he hadn't mentioned it to Dean. Maybe he was just being paranoid. His stomach made a grumbling sound that pulled him out of his thoughts. "C'mon Dean! You're taking forever!"

"Compared to you princess of flawless hair?" Dean commented sarcastically walking into the room. "'M ready let's go."

Sam smiled. "Shut up." They drove around until they parked in front of the diner. Once inside they sat down and Sam tapped his fingers until a waitress greeted them. "Hi guys! My name's Sally and I'll be your waitress! What can I get you?"

"Steak, a big one medium rare." The answer rolled out from Dean's mouth almost instantly, he barely spared a glance at the enthusiastic girl who looked a bit disappointed.

"Same for me" Sam said just as quickly.

"So... It'll be two big steaks medium rare?"

Sam nodded.

"Right away." Sally said smiling.

"Since when does Buggs Bunny eats meat?" Dean looked at his brother quizzically.

Sam was gazing out the window. He turned to look at his brother. "What? I don't know... I just got a craving that's all." He cleared his throat.

Dean hummed distractedly. "It's just odd seeing you eating man food." They didn't have to wait long until their steaks arrived, a juicy rib eye was placed before each Winchester and they stared with hunger at them before setting themselves up to devouring their scarcely cooked meal.

_"Odd's an understatement."_ thought Sam as he ate. When they were finished, the waitress returned.

"Wow, you guys were really hungry" she said. Sam smiled awkwardly.

"It was a really long day" He thought about ordering another one to go but thought better about it and didn't say anything. "You ready to go?"

"Nope. Say sweetheart, Sally right?" The girl nodded. "Any chance Sally, that you've got pie for dessert?" Dean asked half flirting with the waitress. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to pick up the waitress.

"Sure! We've got apple pie, lemon pie, strudel, chocolate mousse with a ball of vanilla ice cream, cheesecake, strawberries with cream. Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry milkshakes..."

All of this dessert talking was making Sam dizzy. He cut her off right there. "Apple pie will be just fine, thanks."

She wrote it in his little notebook "Absolutely! You want to accompany it with something? Coffee, milk, tea?" Sam ordered coffee just to stop her from babbling all the different existing types of teas in America.

"Ok Samantha, what's got your panties on a twist?" Sam was distressed about something and he was not being subtle about it, Dean noticed. "Your sudden meat craving made you ill?"

"No, shut up!" Sam said defensively. "I just... I wanna go back to the motel, that's all."

When the waitress brought their things, Sam took a sip of his coffee. _"Might as well give it a shot" _"Hey Dean, have you noticed anything unusual since we came back?"

"Weird, huh?" Dean thought of it for a second, he actually had being feeling odd, kind of uncomfortable with his own skin but finding no reason for it he dismissed it. "Nope I don't think so. You getting the flu or something?" Sam waited nervously for Dean's answer.

"Yeah, maybe that's all it is. Now that you mention it, my throat feels a little itchy." But that wasn't it. It wasn't at all. _"Well at least he doesn't suspect of the demon blood."_ He didn't say anything after that and finished his coffee wishing Dean would hurry up so they didn't have to stay in the diner any longer.

They didn't speak further, Dean left the money for their food on the table and walked out of the diner, Sam hot on his hills. Dean drove Baby back to the motel not commenting on Sam's obvious nervousness. "Home sweet home."

"Yay." Sam said softly, opening the door and entering hurriedly. He locked himself on the bathroom and gripped the sink, hyperventilating. _"Okay Sam, calm down. Calm the fuck down, okay? Breath, breath... In and out, in and out."_ Sam's breathing slowed down_. "That's it. Good job."_ He looked at the mirror but what he saw wasn't him or at least, couldn't be. "Hello there, little monster. Aww you don't look so well, do you?' It said. 'Ahhh but nothing a little demon blood can't fix." The creature took a knife and cut his wrist. Black blood started pouring from the wound and the thing drew his arm closer, offering the substance. Sam looked back at the door.

"B-But Dean..." The creature scoffed, "Dean? What does he know? He's been back 3 months and he suspects nothing! That idiot doesn't have a clue. Don't worry... He'll never know. Come on, just a little. You want it! You /need/ it! You're not strong enough and you know it!" Sam looked away.

"Shut up" he said quietly. "Shut up?" The creature laughed. "Shut up?! You can't shut me down Sam. It doesn't matter how much you try. I am you!"

"No, you're not! I'll never be like you!" Sam screamed. "I'm not a monster" he said more softly.

"HA! Even you don't believe that! You've known it all your life! You're a freak! You can't fight it, so you might as well accept it." Sam fell to the floor and started shivering_. _

_"Please, stop it. I-I'll do it" _he stammered. _"J-Just stop it."_ He took out the little silver bottle and drank as the thing watched from the mirror with a wicked smile on his face.

_"That's it, buddy. All the way down." _He encouraged. Sam whimpered but kept drinking.

As soon as he finished, he felt a pounding on his head, like a million war drums were inside his head. He closed his eyes and felt for the light switch until he found it and turned the lights off. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror again. The creature was gone and he looked awful. He wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed his teeth as many times as it took to wash the blood off. After making sure he looked 'normal' again he unlocked the door and walked to his bed without looking at Dean.

"I'm gonna hit the sack" he said as he tried to steady his voice.

"You sure you're ok?" Sam only nodded turning around facing away from him. Dean sighed.

"Ok." He turned off the light deciding he needed to rest as well. As soon as he closed his eyes the nightmares started.

"Hello Dean, how did you like my little illusion?" Alastair grinned wickedly at the human strapped once again to its rack. "You believed it didn't you? That you are upstairs, that Sam's alive? You hunting together again? My most ingenious plan I must say." The demon rose his eyebrows mockingly.

"No! That's a lie! You promised me! You swore that if I took your razor, you'd never torture me again!" The demon just laughed.

"Dean you've never heard? Demons lie. Castiel is an illusion, and you think Lilith would have left Sam alive? You are a pathetic little boy trying to be a man trying to save everyone. You never got out! You never will!"

"NOOOOOO!" Dean woke up screaming, he was covered in sweat. The clock marked 3:45 he listened for Sam's breathing to make sure he didn't wake him, and thank Chuck he didn't. Dean laid back on his bed waiting for the breaking dawn.

It had been a dreamless night. Sam felt jumpy after all the blood he had drunk last night but tried his best to hide it. He still felt a little pounding on his head but it wasn't as bad as it had been last night. He scratched his head and felt two bumps.

_"Hmm... What the hell?"_ He must have hit his head yesterday with the sink or something. He didn't remember. When he turned around he found Dean was already up. "Since when do you get up so early?" He yawned.

"Couldn't sleep." the response was dry and emotionless, the lack of sleep present in his voice. "Being doing some research, I think I've got us a case in Washington, six drained bodies all with strange bites, local PD says that it was wolves." Sam was only half listening.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah" he stretched. "I'll grab my stuff and think I'll be ready in what half an hour?" His stomach growled. There was that meat craving again.

"Yeah I'll go grab breakfast and make a short trip to the drug store I've got a nasty headache and we're out of aspirins, anything you'd like?" Dean answered standing to get dressed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Can you get me a salad please and some aspirin would be nice too." He stood up and went to the bathroom. "See you in a bit."

Dean took the keys from the nightstand and went out to get a cup of black coffee, their food and the much needed pain relieving drug.

Inside the bathroom, Sam picked up a towel and covered the mirror with it. He showered as fast as possible, not wanting to spend another minute in that bathroom. He stepped out and dried his hair only to find that it got stuck on his head.

"What the hell?" He went inside again and to his dismay took the towel off of the mirror. Sam gasped and almost tripped with the damp floor. He looked horrified at himself as he touched with trembling fingers the horns that were sticking out of his head.

"No, no, no, no! What is this?!" They weren't very big yet but they were definitely obvious and they twisted backwards in a macabre way. He ran quickly to his bag, he had nothing to cover himself with. He never packed any hats. "Shit, shit, shit" He found an old bandana and tied it around his head.

"This'll have to do. I don't even want to think what Dean will do when he sees this." He sat down in the corner of the room and waited for Dean.

Still parking in front of the pharmacy, Dean downed two aspirins with a sip of cheap whiskey. He passed a hand through his hair in an ineffective attempt to lighten the pain cursing through his head.

"What…?!" He was taken aback when he sensed something hard between his dirty blond sticky-upy hair, moving the hair out of the way he found a golden horn on the right side of his head inspecting it on the mirror it was small and tender to the touch. Searching the other side of his head he found a twin horn symmetrically opposite. "...the Hell?"

"Exactly Dean, _the Hell _I told you I'd never let you go." Dean heard Alastair's haunting voice.

"No! No! NO! I don't believe you!" The last sentence was but a whisper. Dean turned away from the mirror and drove as fast as he could to the motel. Getting out of the car with the things he had bought, he ruffled his hair to hide his new additions from his brother, once he was satisfied he opened the door of their room at the 'Pink Flamingos' motel.

Sam heard the door open but didn't move. Until he heard Dean's shuffling steps, he took a deep breath and got to his feet. He approached the plastic bag and took out his salad.

"Thanks." he whispered, not meeting Dean's gaze. He moved to his bed and started packing his clothes and his laptop. "I'm ready, you want me to wait in the car?"

"Ok..." Sam probably didn't hear him as he bolted out of the room. Dean shrugged and picked up his stuff throwing everything into his duffel bag. He went to the restroom and staring at the mirror he made sure once again that the horns were not visible through his messy hair. _"I hope they don't grow any longer, Sam would be disgusted with me if he found out, and this time he'll leave me for sure."_ Dean found his brother sitting on the car as he walked out, he threw his bag in the trunk preparing mentally for a long drive.

"What up with the head band?" Dean finally asked turning down the music to make sure Sam heard him.

"What? This?" Sam pointed to the red bandana. "You don't like it? It's my new look" He tried to joke but tension was palpable in the car and Sam had to resist every urge not to jump from it. Anyways, it didn't work. It just earned him an awkward silence and a weird look from Dean. So he opened his salad and started eating. God! How did he managed to survive this long with only salads? He wished he had a steak right now or demon blood- No, wait. What?! Look what it did to you! You're turning into a demon! Sam thought.

"But you like the way it makes you feel don't you?" A little voice in his head said. "You need it. You can escape it!"

_"Wow, if you're my conscience you are doing a hell of job!"_ Sam sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

"So... About this case you mentioned earlier... The bodies were drained? But no organs missing? Could be werewolf?"

"Maybe." Dean shook his head at his brother's antics. "But it could also be a rugaru or a wendigo gone nuts." The conversation flowed casually. _"Act normal, if you act ok he won't notice you're not."_ He encouraged himself.

"Umm... Yeah..." It was getting hard to think. Sam felt lightheaded. He shook his head and then leaned it against the seat, closing his eyes. _"What's happening to me?" _He thought with panic. _"You are going to have to tell Dean, sometime. You owe him at least, that_." Sam thought about his father. What would he say if he could see him? Nothing, maybe. He would probably shoot him on the spot. "_No, that would be too easy."_ He would probably torture him. Make him suffer? _"That's what I would do." _Sam spared Dean a quick glance. Dean would resist the temptation of the demon blood with no second thought. He was a lot stronger than Sam. God, Dean! Did he think Sam was a monster? He had convinced himself that his brother was still human. But now? _"Now you've done it, Winchester. Congratulations."_ His father's voice quickly found its way to his thoughts. _"You're not a Winchester. You're not my son. You're not even human."_ Sam turned his body to face the car's door and closed his eyes.

Dean drove while humming with the music, but even when he looked calm and collected his thoughts were chaos. _"Cas was supposed to save me, to cure me! And now I'm becoming a fucking demon…again!" _Dean was furious at the angel and scared of what Sam would do if after all he did become one of the monsters they hated the most and hunted eagerly.

Sam slept all the way. Everything was easier when he was unconscious. He woke up with Dean shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes slowly. The sun was setting on the horizon. "We're there?"

"Not yet, still a few miles to go. But I'm starving and I bet you could do with something to eat." Dean explained pulling over in front of a small restaurant.

"Oh" Sam rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." He stretched as much as he could inside the car. Just as he stepped off, did he realize the excruciating pain on his back. Sam bit back a whimper and groaned instead, rolling his eyes. *What now?* Nevertheless, he followed Dean to the restaurant.

Dean asked for a double cheese burger meat half rare and a beer. Never looking at the waitress, instead trying to figure if Sam was all right by staring at him.

Sam ordered a salad again, completely ignoring what his stomach truly wanted. As the pain of his back intensified, he ran out, leaving a totally suspicious Dean, more suspicious than ever. He ran into the woods behind the restaurant until he couldn't run anymore. He fell to his knees. His back felt like it was on fire. He couldn't see but he felt like his very bones were trying to rip through his flesh. He couldn't handle another second until he literally clawed at his back with nails that had grown two inches long. He suddenly froze when he saw that two black bat-like wings had sprouted out of his back. They were covered in slime and goo from liquids Sam didn't dare think of. He curled up into a ball and started shivering. "No, no, no, no..."

Dean ran after his brother. "SAM!" The forest and he was dark. "SAMMY!" Pain assaulted him suddenly running from the bottom of his spine to base of the neck extending over his shoulder blades. It became a dull throbbing as he put it aside and kept running in the direction he last saw his brother disappear. "SAMMY! Answer me dammit!" In his distress Dean never noticed how his nails became claws or how his teeth became sharper, his canines becoming more like fangs, he felt his shirt getting damp but he didn't feel the spikes coming out of his backbones one per vertebrae all curved downwards. "SAM!" He tried to listen harder for any signal that could lead him to his baby brother.

He heard Dean's shouts for him from afar. Terrified, Sam crawled to the nearest bundle of trees and hid, his wings dragging limply behind him. He sat leaning against a tree trunk and maneuvered his wings to make a cocoon around his body. He hugged his legs and leaned his head on his knees. "Please don't find me. Not like this."

Dean heard a rustle of leaves and turned to walk that way. "Sam?" He saw something move in the darkness, it was big and unlike anything he'd ever seen huge bat like wings held tightly covering the form beneath. "Sammy?" Wings shuffled again trying to fade into the shadows, any doubt he had of 'it' being his brother disappeared that second. "Hey Sam, buddy, 's okay man." Dean moved closer, Sam was shivering, the eldest hunter stretched out to touch one of the strong wings, they were covered in blood and some kind of slime.

Sam jumped when he felt Dean touch one of his wings. He tried to run away but in his hurry, he got tangled with his wings and fell. He tried to crawl away. *Pathetic*

At last when he saw there was no escape, he turned, but didn't look at Dean. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out.

"Sam, calm down! It's okay, it's just me." Hands up showing he meant no harm Dean tried to approach his brother again. He was close to Sam when he fell to his knees his hands flew to his head holding the base of his horns, he let out a pained scream as he felt how the additions grew thicker and longer.

At last, Sam looked at Dean. "Dean!"

Any and all coments are apreciated by me and my co-writer sorry for the mistakes it's late :$


	2. Chapter 2

"'It's okay'? Really? Nothing is okay!" said that little voice that Sam was starting to hate. "Shut up, alright?!" Carefully, Sam ran his fingers through the shorter man's hair.

"Shh..." He caressed the horns and hugged Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean. I-I don't know what's happening." When the pain on Dean's head receded some, he tried to order his thoughts finding comfort in his brother's arms.

"We need to... we need to get to Bobby's, before this goes further. We need to know what's hap-pening to.. to us" Dean half muttered. Sam nodded.

"Okay, let me..." He put Dean's arm around his neck and helped him stand again. "Let's go" They walked for a long time until they reached the Impala. "I-I think it would be best if I drive. Looks like you could use some rest" Sam laid Dean on the back seat. He then proceeded to sit on the driver's seat. He extended his right wing all the way to the passenger seat and sat down.

"Okay, we're halfway there" Sam then, pressed his left wing as much as he could to his body and closed the door. He yelped "Ow, ow, ow!" He quickly opened the door and his wing dropped back to the floor. Sam exhaled exasperated. "Fine!" He rolled down the window and maneuvered his wing so it was sticking outside the window. Sam laughed relieved. "Okay, let's go." Dean went in and out of consciousness for most part of the ride to Sioux falls, he managed to stay awake as Sam pulled over in front of the house in the middle of the auto salvage of their friend, mentor and father. Sam helped him out of the car and together they stumbled to the porch and close to the door.

Sam looked down at Dean who nodded his encouragement, the younger Winchester knocked on the ragged door. A shotgun peeked out of the door. They saw a glimpse of the man himself before Sam tackled Dean to the floor. The gunshot echoed in the night.

"Bobby! It's us!" Sam screamed from the floor. They heard the Bobby unlock the door and step out into the porch. Sam got to his feet and spread his right wing in front of Dean. Bobby had his gun trained on them.

"Yeah, right. You have five seconds to get your gaseous ass out of my property before I shoot you so high you'll meet the Big Man himself!"

"Bobby we're not demons!" Sam said seriously. "Please you have to-" He started coughing as Bobby splashed him with holy water. "Bobby!" He then fell back all the way through the porch and into the ground of the yard as the rock salt hit him in the chest. He groaned and placed a hand in his head removing the bandana. "Damn it, Bobby! It's me!" He shouted. "Just with a few extra parts"

"Sam!" Dean half walked half stumbled towards his brother. "Sammy, you ok?" He waited for Sam to answer, when he received a nod he turned to Bobby who had lowered the shotgun analyzing their behavior. "Bobby it's us. Something's really wrong, we need your help. Please!" He pleaded desperately. The old hunter nodded reluctantly, not open to really believe them but giving them the benefit of doubt.

"No kidding, boy! What in God's name happened?" Sam got to his feet and rubbed his chest.

"We don't know Bobby. I-" Dean gave his brother a weird look. The kind of look that showed that he knew something or at least was unto something. He looked at the ground. Suddenly the pebbles in the ground were very interesting. "I actually may know what it is" he said quietly not looking up. "I'm turning into a demon" He looked at Dean, there were tears threatening to fall down his face. "I-I've been drinking demon blood. T-That night I locked myself in the bathroom... I was drinking" Sam couldn't hold Dean's gaze any longer. "The second I finished, I felt a pounding in my head. I seriously thought it was going to explode...Then the horns came out" Neither of the hunters spoke for a long time.

At last Sam dared to look up. "D-Dean? Please... Please say something. Anything! Bobby?!" Sam pleaded as he backed away. He was feeling suddenly very small. He resisted the urge to wrap himself with his wings. Instead they just fell limply at his sides.

Dean looked away from Sam trying to hide the disappointment he suddenly felt, he knew the hurt was evident in his eyes. He sighed heavily and walked into the house an down to the basement not picking on the voices calling after him, he knew Sam would be hurt by his silence, but he didn't dare speak words he would regret later. "Dean?" Sam said as he followed his brother's form with his eyes. "Dean! I-" Bobby stopped him with a hand to the boy's chest. Sam turned to him. "Bobby, please..." He said softly. The older hunter didn't even look at him. He walked towards the house and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam alone under the moonlight.

"Aww... Ain't that sad?" A voice said. "Lil freak all alone, again." Sam turned around, he didn't see anyone. "Although I cannot say I'm surprised." The creature appeared again, leaning in the hood of a rusty car. "You see, you are a monster, Sam. How many times have I said it?" Sam launched himself at the car but the thing disappeared. He appeared again behind Sam and motioned all of him. "But now you see it for yourself. Beautiful!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam roared. The creature ignored him and continued.

"This is what happens to creatures like you, Sam. They end up alone, cast out, hated." He appeared one last time, just to whisper. "Because, let's face it, who would want a monster for a brother?"

0-0-0-0

Dean took his time to chill out in the panic room. When he could think clearly again he went to look for Sam, he still felt disappointed and hurt, but he knew that whatever was happening was not his brother's fault, and if his brother was becoming a demon then so was he. Casting him out would make him a hypocrite besides out of the two of them Dean had been the one to torture souls in hell as any demon would enjoying the whole of it.

0-0-0-0

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'mnotamonster" Sam shut his eyes. "Notamonsternotamonster... A demon. I'm a demon. Demondemonhellspawn"

"No!" Sam looked at his wings. "I am Sam. I am human. I AM NOT A DEMON!" he shouted into the night. In a discharge of fury he clawed at his wings, ripping them to shreds. He rolled on the ground, threw himself against the cars, breaking the fragile bones of his wings. He bit them with newly sharp fangs, trying to rip them from his back. At last he fell flat on his face, exhausted.

"I am not a demon. I'm not" he whispered.

0-0-0-0

Dean heard Sam's screams and metal being crushed, thinking his brother might be in danger he ran into the dusty piles of rusting cars that filled Bobby's grounds. "SAMMY!" The only response he got were pained sobs, walking further he found the now bloody figure of his little brother. It was clear as water that Sam had done the damage himself; panic could do that to anyone. Sam's wings were disfigured and heavily wounded bleeding profusely.

"Sam." The other hunter wouldn't move. "Sammy?" Still nothing, stepping closer, Dean noticed Sam had passed out, whether it was of exhaustion or blood loss he didn't care, he took his gigantor brother in his arms trying not to hurt him further and walked back to the panic room only asking Bobby for the first aid kit on the way down. When Bobby came to the basement with the kit, Dean took it from his hands before locking his old friend out of the cylindrical room. He had laid Sam in the small bed facing downward resting on his belly. the eldest brother sterilized all the wounds stopping the bleeding, he sew the clawed wings together and set the broken bones back. When was done with that Dean covered the stitches and immobilized the extra appendages.

Sam groaned several times during the process, but he never once woke up. once done, Dean took a chair and sat next to his brother waiting for him to come back to the realm of consciousness.

Sam never knew what happened after his outbreak. The last thing he remembered was laying on the ground, face down, drowning in his own misery. He groaned as elements of the conscious world surrounded him; he could hear the wind passing thought a vent, the smell of whiskey, the shuffling of feet, and metal hitting metal. He must have passed out because he felt the softness of a pillow and when he opened his eyes groggily he found himself looking at the panic room. He attempted to rise but flopped down immediately when he felt a burning sensation on his back. Sam whimpered.

"Right. You idiot!" He didn't dare look but with a deep breath turned his head to a side to look over his shoulders. What he saw, was not what he expected. The appendages had been cleaned and covered with bandages, the pieces of smooth leather had been sewn together and the bones had been set and immobilized. Sam felt incredibly stupid now that he started to remember what had really happened. God, was he ever going to stop fucking shit up? He tried again to sit up, this time succeeding, and looked around until his eyes set on... Dean. Dean? What was he doing here? Sam would have expected him to be peeking from outside the panic room, or talking with Bobby about their brother-turned-demon problem but no, he was sitting right there with him. Just watching him.

"Hey..." Sam said in a small voice.

"Hey." Sam looked nervous, he was probably thinking Dean would leave him at any given moment. "Want to tell me why you thought mauling yourself until you passed out was necessary?" Dean's voice was steady and soft but the demand for an answer was crystal clear. Sam looked away from his older brother. He didn't have a good answer.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say. "I... Don't know." He started fiddling with the bed sheets. Truth is, he did know. "I don't want to be a demon, Dean. I don't want you to hate me. You and Bobby are my only family and..." He trailed off. "I know I'm a disappointment but... I'm scared. I-I... Please don't leave me" he finished pathetically. At this point Sam had walked to the opposite side of the room and didn't move. Sighing Dean stood from his chair and remained in place not sure how to proceed.

"Sam..." he shook his head. "Look at me." Sam didn't turn to face him."It's not your fault, whatever's happening, it's happening to the both of us, if you're turning into a demon, then so am I. I don't know if it's because of your demon blood or because of my time in Hell, I have no friggin clue on what's going on, but it's not your fault!"

Sam looked at Dean. He had been so focused in his own problems and misery he had totally forgotten about his brother and that he had also been through Hell. Literally. "I'm sorry Dean" He took a few steps. "We'll, we'll figure it out, together. Like we always do." He smiled sadly.

Dean was about to answer, when he doubled in pain falling on all fours, his reply was replaced by an anguished scream. All his thoughts went foggy. Clawing their way out of his skin huge wings erupted from his back spraying blood and a viscous fluid all over the room. His vision went blurry and his eyes stung momentarily, suddenly everything was too clear, too nitid for him to process. He heard two different voices but recognized none, Dean felt something moving close to him, he turned his to look at his aggressor growling menacingly baring sharp teeth issuing a warning.

Sam backed away, as Dean growled at him. "Dean?"

The creature crouched on the ground snarled and moved slightly, the figure before the it moved back and raised his hands showing he meant no harm, the creature narrowed its eyes but sensing no ill intention from the other it moved forward, its wings twitched as it looked with curiosity at the other being in the room, sniffing at him, it recognized the sent as a member of his den. Curling at the feet of the other the creature covered itself with its wings easily falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean opened his eyes it was dark. Looking around he found he was laying on the floor, but he didn't feel uncomfortable on it. He noticed something moving with him as he tried to get into a sitting position. When he glanced over his shoulder, a gasp left him as he remembered how the new leathery wings had ended up attached to his back. "Sammy?"

"Dean!" Sam crawled towards him. "I'm here." He stopped, marveling at his brother's wings. "You grew wings too." He looked at Dean cautiously "Do you remember what happened?"

"I-I remember the pain, I remember falling down, that's it. Why, something happened?" Dean was worried at Sam's question, everything was too messed up in his mind to make sense of a coherent sequence of events.

Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we were talking, and you fell. Your wings came out. I wanted to help you but, and here comes the weird part,_"_ "_As weird as it can get with all of this going on_" "you actually _growled _at me. Showed me your teeth. But, then you sorta calmed down. You sniffed me and, and I guess you recognized me because you suddenly curled up at my feet and fell asleep, just like that." Sam lifted his hands showing Dean he meant no harm. He wasn't sure how much Dean was Dean but he didn't want to take any chances. "Um... May I?" He signaled Dean's back, that was still red and covered in fluids.

"Yeah." Dean turned to offer better access to his brother. "You said I growled at you?" Dean asked. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna go all Lecter on you." He added not dismissing how Sam was looking wearily at him.

"Sorry." Sam scoffed. "Uh, yeah man. It was weird." Sam started pacing around, like he always did when he was onto something. "I know I said we may be turning into demons but now that I've had time to think about it, it isn't possible. I mean, we've never seen demons per se. We've only seen them in their meat-suits and on smoke-form so we don't really know what they look like. So, how can we know for sure that we are in fact turning into them? I think the symptoms would be totally different. And, well, demons are souls that have endured thousands of years of torture and mind fuckery in Hell. My point is, this has got to be something else." Sam looked worriedly at his brother. "I mean, Dean," He scoffed again. "This was _animal_ behavior."

Sam heard a creaking sound. He looked at the door as it opened and Bobby walked in. "Boy's got a point. This ain't no demon transformation."

"Bobby get out." Dean's tone was serious and his eyes cold as ice.

"What?" The elder hunter demanded.

"Get out." Dean saw the confusion on Sam's and Bobby's eyes. "I'm not gonna be loose in the same room as you, I'm not risking it. I could've attacked Sam a few hours ago. I know we are not becoming demons. I do know what a demon looks like. I saw enough of their ugly faces to know we're not remotely close to that. But whatever this is I've lost control once already and probably will again. Unless we're securely tied…" Dean pointed behind him to the furthest point from the door. "…you're not coming in. Now get out or I'll force you out, and this time I'll make sure it's locked from the inside."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "He's right Bobby. We don't even know when the next freak accident will happen and it would be best if you were not here to see it."

"Boy, I don't care if you are turning into god damn Godzilla. You ain't in your right head if you think I'm going to let you go through this alone!" He looked at them sadly. "When are you going to get into that thick skull of yours that you ain't alone in this world?"

Sam smiled sadly. "We know, Bobby. We know, but you gotta understand, this is just a precaution." Sam tried to reason with him, knowing Dean would not agree to anything less.

"Fine" Bobby agreed at last, disappearing behind the door. Sam ran behind him and got out before he could shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Bobby demanded. Sam ignored him and grabbed a cloth. He walked to a faucet and damped the cloth under the running water. When he was finished, he walked again to the door and apologized to Bobby before closing it behind him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Shut up and sit down, okay?" Sam said. He walked to his brother and started cleaning his back, removing all the blood with the wet cloth. Thank god the first aid kit was still here. Sam looked for the Icy Hot cream and rubbed it in his brother's back carefully in hopes that it would ease the pain he felt and help him relax.

When he was done, he got up and sat on the cot.

"Thanks." Muttered Dean feeling better. They stayed in silence until thy heard a rattling on the other side of the door. They saw Bobby comming in with heavy steel chains and a pair of thick leather collars which were adorned with short metal spikes that once belonged to Rumsfeld and Rumsfeld II. "You're not giving up, are you?" Dean asked the man at the door.

"Nope" said Bobby. He threw the collars at them. Sam didn't caught it and stared at it as it fell to the ground. "Bobby, what...?"

"Shut up and put them on."

Sam lifted it slowly and and sniffed it, growling a bit.

"You gonna do it or am I going to have to knock you out?"

Sam seemed to shake himself out of... Whatever he was doing and looked at Bobby. "That won't be necessary"

He took the collar and put it around his neck, loosely enough so that it was hanging around his neck.

"Okay..."

"Great!" Bobby said as he attached one end of the chain to Sam's collar.

"Now you, Dean" he said expectantly.

Dean sighed looking at the collar in his hands before placing it around his neck between the spikes that had come out of his vertebrae not three days ago so that they wouldn't be damaged. He strapped the thing loose so it rested on his collarbone but not enough for the thing to come off over his head.

Bobby looked pleased. "Thank you." He said. He hooked another chain to Dean's collar and led each of them to opposite sides of the room. After making sure the chains were in place he grabbed a book and recited a spell. As the words came out of his mouth, the ends of the chains and all around the collars glowed a bright golden.

When he finished, the glow diminished and he closed the book.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Just a little spell I found with Rufus' help. It took a little digging but it finally turned up. It's a spell used by shamans down in Africa to bind and control malevolent spirits. I figured it should be strong enough to control whatever you're turning into."

"Let's hope it works then." Dean passed a hand through his hair avoiding his horns he remained thoughtful for a second. "Um, Bobby could you bring us a mirror?" Confusion cursed through Bobby's face. "I want to have a look at whatever has been happening to us."

"Right, just gimme a minute." They heard Bobby walking upstairs.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean knew it was a stupid question, none of them were ok, bit he needed to hear what Sam was thinking about the whole thing.

"As ok as I can be with all this going on, I guess" He bit his lip. "What about you?"

"I don't know" Dean looked away. "It's all a bit... too much"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, even by our standards."

"No kiddin'" Bobby said striding to the center of the room with the mirror in hand. "Here ya go. M' gonna get some things of the store, you boys need anything?"

"Some meat?" Sam said, lighting up. "Maybe some new shirts and jeans?"

"What Sam said and more meat tons of it, I'm starving here." Bobby nodded giving them an understanding look.

"I'll be back soon." Bobby left them alone again. Dean went for the mirror Bobby left for them and started inspecting himself. His face looked almost the same the only difference were the sharpened teeth and the horns atop of his head, last time he'd seen them they were barely an inch long, now they stood almost eight times that size with pointed tips. "Well, it could be worse, at least I'm still handsome."

"Pffft... Man you were never handsome, if anything, these things are an improvement." Sam said motioning all the extra parts. "I'm gonna go to sleep, and you should too. It's getting late" Sam walked back to his end of the room and laid on the floor. "Good night"

" 'An improvement' ha ha Sammy you're so funny." Dean retorted at Sam's sass. He dismissed the cot and he laid on the floor moving the chain holding him out of the way, once he was comfortable he covered his tired body with his wings and set himself to sleep not before saying 'Good night' to his huge little brother.

Sam slept peacefully for four blissful hours until he woke up feeling like he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air and stood up unbuckling his jeans and kicking them to the floor. He looked around frantically for anything he could put around his mouth; he didn't want to wake Dean up but he couldn't find anything so he wrapped the chain of his collar around his head and bit hard. He wrapped his wings around his body and took off his boxers too.

Sam shook his head and let out a grunt. "_This is _not_ okay"_ He gripped the concrete with his claws and screamed or more like... Roared. The 'gag' did little to muffle the sound. _"So much for not waking up Dean."_

"D-Dean." Sam said shakily. "Dean wake up, please!" he whispered, still covered in his wings.

Dean woke startled by a loud roar. He looked around for anything that could mean danger, then he heard Sam calling his name. "Sammy?" Sam just whimpered in pain Dean's reaction was automatic; he tried to run to his brother, who was covered by his own wings, but the collar around his neck stopped him making him fall hard to the ground and coughing for air. "Sam! Sammy!"

Sam untangled the chains from around his mouth. "Dean!" He was freaking out. He walked with difficulty but managed to get as far as the chain allowed him. "Dean, you have to help me!" He blushed. _"God, this is embarrassing!"_ He let out a sigh and swallowed hard. A red tail flopped beside him. It was scaly and black until it turned dark red on the tip. It had spikes and the end was like the tip of an arrow. Sam hid behind his wings again. "My jeans don't fit anymore." he whispered blushing hard and panting from the ordeal.

"Shit Sam! What the fuck's happening to us?!" Dean walked to the small bed and stripped the cot of its coverings, throwing the sheets to Sam. "Use that, when Bobby comes back we can ask him for a better solution." _"When did our lives get so messed up." _Dean saw his brother accepting the offered cloth and covering his half naked body with them. _"If this is turning us into the same thing, am I gonna grow a tail too? Are Sam's horns going to grow larger? How much more are going to change?!"_ hundreds of questions plagued Dean's mind, but not a single one went out through his lips

"I don't know and I hate not knowing!" Frustration filled the room. _"This is so messed up. When is it going to stop?" _Sam thought helplessly. "I hope Bobby hurries up." Sam went back to his corner again, wrapping himself in the sheets. "Anyways, thanks Dean. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Nah, don't worry man." Dean was barely able to finish the sentence when he heard a loud crack and fell to the hard floor once again. Another crack was heard and he screamed, he could feel the bones in his legs shuffling reshaping under his pants, his boots became useless as his feet became covered with scales and his toes ended in black sharp claws.

Sam didn't move and looked at his brother sadly. This time he didn't help him. Not that Sam didn't want to, he just was tired and didn't see the point. There was nothing they could do to stop whatever was happening. They were just going to have to sit down, shut up and wait for the inevitable. He exhaled through his nose and smoke came out. He didn't even bothered with it. "You ok?"

"I'll get there." Dean was already tired of the whole thing; the pain, the changes. He just wanted it to end, but they never were that lucky. No, they were Winchesters, luck was for everyone else. He crawled to the wall and sat against it wings sprawled out at his sides his now strange legs bended awkwardly before him.

It was almost an hour till they heard Bobby's noisy 71' Chevelle parking outside the house.

Bobby grumbled as he opened the door to his house. He had driven around town for an hour before finding an open mini-mart. It was logical as it was 4:34 in the morning but he didn't have to like it. He went straight for the panic room and opened the door. "You boys really owe me one." he said before stopping dead on his tracks and dropping the bags.

Sam smiled awkwardly and wriggled his... Were those claws? Bobby shook his head. Nevermind. He kept waving at him. "Um... Hi?" Until he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. Bobby turned to look at Dean, before slumping against the wall speechless.

Sam spoke. "Uh, yeah... About this..."

"Yeah." _"Are there words to explain what had happened?"_ Dean wondered. "Did you bring the meat?" His hunger had been escalating for the last half hour, and he was sure Sam's had too.

"Yeah, let me just cook it fo-"

"Raw's fine" Sam said. He crawled as far as he could and hit the bag with his tail which caused it to slide over to him. He took out three packs before sliding the rest to Dean. Sam then crawled back to his side of the room and sat down with his back to the older men.

Dean didn't bother with decorum, he just ripped the first pack open and picked the red piece of meat in his claws and devoured it in big bites. He groaned and actually purred in satisfaction. He ate the second piece in similar fashion, the third he didn't bother to pick up he had folded his… well his haunches and lying on his belly he ate directly from the tray.

Bobby looked at Dean with mixed fascination and disgust. When the blonde finished, he just exhaled and clapped his hands together. "Ooookay... If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs"

"Fanks Fofy" Sam said with a big piece of meat in his mouth. Bobby didn't say anything else, he just left... Fairly quickly.

"Hmmm, now that was a meal." Dean had a huge ear-to-ear grin on his lips. He turned on the ground so he was laying on his back, he rubbed his belly absently while he inspected the devil's trap in the ceiling under the fan.

When Sam finished eating he went again for the second bag. He took out the shirts and jeans and returned to his corner. He then proceeded to rip holes to the clothes: two in the shirts and one on a pair of jeans. It was no big deal, as his claws were very sharp. Satisfied, he put them on. It was a little tricky with his sewn wings and all but he managed.

When he was finished he hummed happily. It was the first time in at least three days that he felt comfortable and almost... human. He picked up the clothes from the floor with his fangs and crawled to Dean. He dropped them in front of his brother and looked at him expectantly, wagging his tail.

"What, you a dog now?" Dean let out a small laugh. He looked at the new garments and took them to his side of the room but instead of putting them on, he sprawled them on the ground making what looked like a nest before setting himself comfortably on its center.

"And apparently you're Hawkeye." Sam followed his brother, but with his collar and chain he couldn't reach him. He flopped on his belly and rested his chin on the floor, instead. "Come on Dean... I'm getting really bored in here!" he pouted.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dean was bored too, but he was not going to admit that to his baby brother.

"Want to play?" Sam said excitedly, wagging his tail again. He let out his toungue but made a face when he realized it fell past his chin. "Tha ithint righth." he lifted it up and found out it was forked. "Inthresthing." Sam said amused. He shrugged and panted. He ran around, chain rattling with the movement. He jumped on the cot and back down again. He stopped for a moment just to look at his wings. He moved them from side to side, testing them, before flapping them slowly. He laughed and smiled at Dean. He flapped them faster causing books and paper to fly around and lifted from the ground. He hovered a few minutes before falling back down on his stomach. "Ow..."

Dean howled in laughter. "Food's not supposed to make you hyper, it's supposed to make you sleepy Sasquatch." As he laughed something got caught in his nose and he sneezed, he was surprised when out of his mouth came a huge ball of fire that exploded when it made contact with the wall behind Sam, who barely dodged the projectile.

"Who-oa!" Sam ran to the wall sniffing the burned mark. "That was so cool! Do it again!"

"I don't know what I did! I just sneezed!" Dean really had no clue. The door opened abruptly and both brothers growled at the intruder before noting it was Bobby.

"What in the nine levels of hell you idjits just do?!" The capped man demanded out of worry or anger they didn't know.

Sam backed away and pointed at Dean. "He did it!"

Dean glared at his brother.

"Did what?" Sam pointed behind him.

"Thanks a lot Sam." Dean's glare intensified and his pupils became slits, unaware of the change he looked at Bobby apologetically. "I just sneezed, I swear! But this huge ball of fire came out!"

Bobby ran his hands through his face. "You idjits, I swear..."

"Relax Bobby, nothing happened. The panic room's tough." Sam ran towards him. "Wanna see what I can do?" He said excited.

Bobby lifted his hands quickly, shaking them. "No, no, no, no, thank you Sam. I think I'm okay." he said afraid of what the boys could do in their current state.

"Aww" Sam looked like a kicked puppy and laid back on his corner.

"Try not to light the damned place on fire." Bobby looked at Dean. "One Hell is enough." He said before exiting again.

"'One Hell is enough' 'One Hell is enough'!?" Dean roared more than screamed the last words. "Like you've been to Hell!" Dean was livid though he had no real reason to be..

Sam growled at Dean and positioned himself in front of the door. "Dean calm down! He didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

Dean roared at his brother and felt liquid heat coming up his trachea, he launched another fireball in Sam's direction. Not caring if it made impact with the door or with his brother he turned around and walked or crawled depending on your point of view to his makeshift nest.

Sam didn't move. Not even when the fireball came right at him. He tensed and roared at the fireball, spikes coming out of his back. He spread his wings and bared his teeth. The fireball made impact and he caught on fire but he didn't feel any pain or burnings. In fact, he hadn't even felt when the spikes had popped right out and through his flesh.

When the fire died Sam ran back to his corner laying down with his back to his brother. He didn't notice that he had transformed completely. Any trace of his former human self, gone.

Just as his brother Dean was never aware of the final phase of his transformation, he was already asleep when it happened. Bones shifted and reshaped, bright golden scales covered every inch of his body making different shapes and patterns, his jeans and boxers got shredded when his tail grew out. The only thing that gave him away as Dean Winchester now was intense forest green of his serpentine eyes.

Sam woke up a few hours later, he yawned and stretched. He looked around sleepily and called out for his brother, but what came out instead was a guttural sound; something like this: "Whrrreeeaaan?"

Sam was fully awake now. He looked down at himself and saw black scales covering his whole body. He ran to the mirror. Horrified he saw he no longer was human. He was... was... a dragon? No, it couldn't be. He roared at Dean, urging him to wake up.


End file.
